He Fit, I Didn't
by stepnophobic
Summary: Bella owns a custom clothing store. What happens when Edward walks in and turns her life upside down? Rated M for language and scenes of the citrus variety. o/s


Hello! This is my first foray into the world of fanfic, so please be gentle with me. This idea popped into my head while with a friend of mine who was getting a custom shirt at Thomas Pink. His shirts are awesome, by the way.

This has not been beta'd, so there may be a few (or a lot) of mistakes I did not catch.

SM owns Edward and Edward owns me, which means that SM owns me by proxy and that's weird.

Enjoy! (hopefully)

**He Fit, I Didn't **

"Thank you Mr. Newton. Your suits will be delivered to you this Friday," I said as I handed him his receipt.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mike?" He asked, smiling warmly at me, his blonde hair shining brightly in the sun coming through the storefront window.

My cheeks lightly tinged rouge with embarrassment. "It's just habit, I guess. You know what they say about old habits."

He chuckled lightly. "I'll see you soon, Bella." With those words he left my store.

Mike was one of my first customers when I opened a custom clothing boutique in Seattle. He was so pleased with my work that he spread the word around about me and my business grew from there.

Custom dresses and suits were my specialty, but I did get quite a few simple alterations which was a nice change of pace sometimes. I did have some ready to wear available for last minute shoppers, clothing emergencies and the like. I actually got a fair amount of those.

I'll never forget the time a frantic teenager on the way to her prom got her heel stuck in the bottom of her dress and tore a hole straight through it. There was no repairing the hole but I ended up shortening the dress for her, which was actually a lot nicer than the original design.

I worked with my associate, Alice, who also happened to be a very good friend of mine. She came on board when business started booming for my services, and I was glad to have her with me. Alice had a very unique sense of style that came in handy when helping our customers pick and choose designs and cuts.

Mike was my last appointment before it was time for me to take my lunch break. I grabbed my bag and my sunglasses from my office in the back of the store and was about to leave when I saw Alice walking quickly towards me looking a little panicked.

"Bella!" Alice called out frantically. "I'm so sorry to bother you when you're on your way to lunch but I'm having a bit of a crisis with Jacob Black and this appointment is going to be a lot longer than anticipated."

"I thought this was supposed to be his last fitting?"I asked.

Yeah, it was, but he's gained a bit of weight since the last time he was here and the suit no longer fits and he needs it in two days. So could you take my next appointment for me? He's a good friend of mine, his name is Edward and he needs a tux for a wedding this Saturday, so it's a bit of a rush job."

"Yeah, sure absolutely."While I was disappointed I couldn't go out, Alice was a hard worker and I didn't mind doing favors like this for her.

When I saw Jacob walk in earlier, I thought he looked a little bigger than I remembered but I figured my memory was faulty. Guess not.

After dropping my belongings back in my office, I made my way to the front waiting area.

There were two people waiting: an older gentleman who clearly colors his hair black, wears way too much hair gel and all his fingers were covered in gaudy gold jewelry. His clothes were so flamboyant; he was one sequined jacket away from being Liberace. God only knows, what he was going to be ordering. The other was a younger guy, probably a few years older than me, with a shocking mess of penny colored hair atop his head.

His head was down as he browsed through one of the magazines sitting in the parlor, his long fingers turning the pages.

"Edward?" I called out, sincerely hoping that the blinged out guy wasn't Edward.

I breathed a tiny sigh of relief when the red haired man stood up to follow me.

I stuck my hand out to shake his. "I'm Bella. Alice is with another customer, so you're stuck with me for today."

I tried with all my might not to be distracted by the softness of his long fingers surrounding mine.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." He practically purred my name, or at least I was wishing that's what it sounded like.

Edward was much taller and more built then I thought at first glance. That wasn't even the most distracting thing; his eyes were the most piercing shade of green and when he first brought his eyes up to mine, my breathing stuttered and my heart rate immediately escalated.

In short, Edward an extremely virile, good looking man. That sharp angle of his jaw, his lips, that looked entirely too soft for their own good and that bronze hair, made him very alluring. He was almost chimerical in nature. This wasn't the kind of face you see everyday.

Even that bit of chest hair peeking out from his button down shirt and the knee that was exposed through his dark, well worn, ripped jeans was a turn on.

_I can't believe I'm finding a knee of all places, sexy._

I led him to the back of the store where the dressing areas were and showed him into an empty one.

"Umm, I'll be right back. I just have to check with Alice about something." I gestured to the sofa and told him he could make himself comfortable.

I think I may have run out of the dressing room too quickly to seem normal, but I had to get out of there. I just couldn't breathe properly when I was around Edward and I only met him a few minutes ago.

_Get a fucking grip, Bella!_

I slowed down my walking and poked my head into the room where Alice was still working with Jacob.

"Alice?"

She turned towards me from her position at Jacob's side trying to let out the suit as much as possible for Jacob's now fuller waist.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

Does Edward have a tux picked out or do I have to help him pick one?" I rambled out quickly.

Alice gave me a strange look from her place on the fitting platform.

_Can she hear me breathing harder? Or maybe my face is still red? Oh fuck, she can probably see my heart thumping double time in my chest._

She told me where to find the tux and I brought it over and hung it up in his dressing room.

"You can go in and change now."

"Ok." He walked into the small dressing room and quietly shut the door.

The harlot in me watched his ass the entire way and was disappointed when finally concealed by the door.

While he was in there, I went to the supply cabinet to retrieve pins, a cloth pen and a measuring tape.

"I'm ready for you now."

I nearly jumped out of my skin at his words because I didn't hear the dressing room door open.

If I thought that Edward was sexy in his jeans and button down, there are no words to describe how he looked in a tux. He looked so dapper and just so…hot. I seriously doubted my ability to make it through this appointment without embarrassing myself or saying something so inappropriate, I would have to move to another state and change my name.

_Bella, don't you dare tell him you want his cock._

I had to mentally scold myself for gawking at him and forced my legs to walk to the fitting platform where he was waiting for me.

I cleared my throat nosily before speaking.

"Ok, let's see what we have here."

I started walking in a slow circle around where Edward was standing taking note of all the alterations needed. After making my initial observations, I held out the measuring tape and like an idiot told Edward I was going to measure him now.

With an amused smirk, he replied, "I know. That's kind of why I'm here."

_I am a fucktard with a capital FUCK._

"I'm going to start from the bottom and work my way up, ok?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me." That little smile was still on his lips.

God, why does everything he say sound so sexy?

I started at the hem of his pants, pinning the right length as I went.

As I started to get into the zone, I accidentally pricked him with one of the pins drawing a tiny drop of blood.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! That was a total accident. I didn't –"

"Bella, its fine. It wasn't that bad," he said while laughing at my hysterical apology, shooing my hand, that was dabbing at his very superficial wound with a tissue, away.

I muttered another 'sorry' and went back to pinning.

The next park of his tux that I needed to work on was his inseam.

_Oh. Fuck._

After the hundreds of inseam measurements I've taken, never giving a second thought to the proximity of my hand to a man's dick and all of a sudden with Edward, it's this daunting and yet arousing task.

I stretched the measuring tape from his new hem and brought it the inside of his thigh. The higher my hand went, the hotter my face flamed. I was pretty much ready to die.

The measuring tape finally neared the area where I needed to stop: Edward's glorious crotch. At least in my mind, I'd like to think it's glorious. As I jotted down the measurements in my notepad, my left hand which was still holding the measuring tape up accidentally grazed his penis.

I promptly snatched my hand away and refused to look at his face. I could hear him stifling a laugh.

I was also trying to get my beet red face to calm down and not think about my knuckle brushing against his dick.

_If it was that long, flaccid, I can only imagine…_

My stomach started to flip flop like crazy as my imagination ran wild with thoughts of me and Edward _in flagrante delicto._

It also didn't help that I was still kneeling in front of him which just led to a whole new barrage of sexy mental images of Edward with his cock in my mouth.

"Thank god, no pins. For a second there I thought I was in danger." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I chucked weakly at his joke and still refused to look him in the face. It was probably best that I don't speak either.

I went to take the measurements for his waist and to get the tape all the way around, I had to put both my hands around his waist for a moment, albeit too short a moment, but long enough that I got a good whiff of him. He smelled faintly like soap, cigarettes and something that could only be inherently him.

I could feel his eyes boring down on me, and even though I knew I probably shouldn't look up, I did. His eyes held some emotion I couldn't discern. Confusion? Amusement? Dare I say it…lust?

Making quick work of the rest of his measurements, avoiding any and all talk that might result in me wanting to die from embarrassment, I told him to come back in three days for his fitting so he could make any last minute adjustments.

I pretty much kicked him out. I honestly couldn't take it anymore. Edward was just way too arousing, which was quickly turning me into a libidinous horn dog.

I just needed to clear my head and expel all thoughts of Edward. I had no chance, and I should not waste my time fantasizing about some unattainable man.

Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

He occupied my thoughts constantly and I had no clue how to stop it. The last two days have been torture working at the boutique. Every time someone walked in, I hoped it was him even though I knew he wouldn't just show up randomly. Before his next appointment.

When Thursday finally rolled around, and I was expecting Edward to come back for his fitting, I was bubbling with excitement about seeing him again.

I was eventually going to have to come to grips that after today, he probably was going to have no reason to come into the store again.

I even put on a little mascara and blush and even straightened my hair in anticipation of his visit.

Alice inquired as to the change, but I just pretended to be offended at her insinuation that I never wear makeup or care about that kind of stuff. She left it alone after that. Sometimes she was too observant.

I had quite a few appointments and walk-ins that filled up my morning and I hoped that it wouldn't cause Alice to have to take Edward for his fitting.

"I'm going out for lunch now, can I get you anything?" Alice inquired.

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Ok ,suit yourself. Oh, hey Edward."

My eyes shot up to see Edward coming into the shop.

"Hi, Alice," Edward said, as he bent down to give her a hug. They exchanged a few words which I couldn't hear.

"Bye, Bella." Alice said one last time with a wave, and then she was gone.

"Hello, Edward."

"Bella."

"So—"

"I'm kind of in a rush, so can we get this over with?"

"Oh, I'm sorry—yeah—umm sure. Yeah, just follow me."

I don't know what happened, but Edward's demeanor was totally different from the last time he was here. He wouldn't look at me and he seemed agitated.

I took his tux out of the garment bag and he all but snatched if from me and went into the dressing room and closed the door with a resounding slam.

Was it something I did or said? No one just goes from being friendly to being totally cold the next second. I just didn't get his behavior. I didn't want it to bother me, but I couldn't help but feel hurt.

_Don't you dare cry._

Edward came out and stood on the platform.

"So, Edward, what do you think? Any changes to be made?" My voice sounded so small.

"No it seems fine. It fits ok. When can it be delivered?"

"I have to get rid of the shadow stitching, so I can have it delivered tomorrow."

He went back into the dressing room and was back in his regular clothes in record time. It honestly seemed like he wanted to get away from me as fast as possible.

Edward walked out of the dressing room, handed me the tux and walked out of the store without another word.

Tears immediately sprang to my eyes. I really just didn't understand why he was acting like this.

I tucked the tux back into the garment back and tried my hardest to keep my tears at bay.

Friday, came around, and I was very thankful that the weekend was here. I could decompress and forget all about some ginger with an attitude.

I poured myself into my work as a sort of catharsis and felt much better at the end of the day.

That evening, after Alice had already left for the day, and the store was all locked up. I was just finishing up working on the books when I heard a soft knocking on the front door.

The store was closed so I don't know who would be coming around. I thought it may be Alice, but she has a key.

I guess she forgot it. I went to the front door, unlocked it and yanked it open, thinking I was going to find Alice, but finding Edward there instead.

"Edward?" I asked incredulously. "What are you doing here? The store is closed."

"Umm, I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"How did you know I was even here?"

"Well, I—um…" he paused and reached up to scratch the back of his head. "I've kind of been watching the store for a few hours and I hadn't seen you leave."

"Do you have any idea how that sounds?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, I do. But I have my reasons. Can you please let me in?"

I let out a loud sigh and stepped aside to let him in.

"So what do you want to talk about? Did your suit not get delivered or something? Was there something wrong with it?"

"No, I got the tux and its fine."

"Then what the hell do you want, Edward?" I asked, exasperation coloring my voice. I absolutely loathed beating around the bush.

"You."

"Uh—wha—I beg your pardon?"

"I want you. I wanted you the first time I saw you."

"Is this some kind of joke? You were so rude to me yesterday. Not exactly the way you show a person you want them."

I couldn't even believe what I was hearing. Edward never gave me any reason to believe he was even remotely interested.

"It's not a joke Bella. Yesterday, I was feeling guilty about being so attracted to you so quickly and I didn't know how to deal with that. I'm sorry. I acted like a total asshole." He paused. "I couldn't stop thinking about you and I can stay away from you anymore."

"I don't—I don't even know what to say. I—why me?"

"You don't see how beautiful you are? How sexy?"

He started moving slowly towards me and I instinctually backed up until I hit the wall.

Even in the dim lighting, I could see his green eyes blazing with want.

He leaned down and I could feel his warm breath wash over my face. His left hand was leaning against the wall by head and his other snaked down to capture my waist, his thumb rubbing my skin under the hemline of my shirt.

"What do you expect me to say?" my question coming out in a strangled whisper.

"Don't say anything. Just… feel."

He skimmed around my jaw with his nose down to my neck, breathing deeply. His skin was barely brushing mine and such a simple act was so sensual and sexy, I could feel goose bumps rising on my skin.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so fucking sexy," he breathed.

Then it happened. I felt Edward's lips softly brush mine and he was watching me gauging my reaction. My breaths were coming in shallow and I could feel the heat gathering in my belly.

He pressed his lips a little more firmly to mine, caressing my lips with his. He abruptly pulled away and looked straight in my eyes.

"Tell me you don't want this. Tell me no, and I'll walk out and you'll never see me again."

I had this beautiful man before me making declarations. I'd be an idiot to say no. I was leading a rather banal life of work, dating occasionally and sometimes being home drinking wine by myself. There was no way I was letting Edward leave.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling his face closer to mine.

"I want this. I want you."

That's all he needed to hear before he grabbed me roughly to him and crashed his lips to mine. His left hand tangled in my hair and his other hand was still planted firmly on my waist. His tongue licked my lips and the feeling of Edward kissing me was indescribable. I threaded my hand through his hair and tugged eliciting a groan from him which in turn made me moan.

We continued making out like a couple of teenagers against that wall until I felt Edward slip his whole hand under the hem of my shirt. His hands were so warm and everywhere he touched tingled. It was the most delicious feeling.

I pulled away and told him to wait right there. I went to the front, locked the front door. I went back to Edward took his hand and then led him to my office.

The moment I closed my office door, Edward's lips were on me, his hands grabbing, cupping and feeling everywhere.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned.

Edward was kissing down my neck and his hands were slowly coming up under my shirt. I could feel his thumbs brushing on the underside of my breasts. I grabbed a belt loop on each side of him and pressed my hips into him where I could feel his erection straining against his jeans.

I broke away from his tight embrace and quickly yanked my shirt over my head, leaving me in just my bra. I saw the lust in Edward's eyes increase tenfold.

"So fucking beautiful," he whispered.

He sat down on my leather couch and pulled me with him so I was now straddling his waist. Edward was slowly caressing my back while kissing his way down my chest. When he reached my breasts, he kissed and sucked each of my nipples lightly through my bra cup.

I was tired of being teased, so I reached around my back and took off my bra. Edward's mouth immediately latched onto my right nipple and was playing with my left with his hand.

I couldn't help the breathy moans that were escaping my lips.

Releasing myself from his lips, I reached down and pulled Edward's shirt over his head revealing his gloriously chiseled chest to me, all of that sinewy muscle tensing under my touch. I ran my hands slowly down his chest through a light smattering of coppery brown hair. He was just beyond sexy.

Slithering my way down his body, so I ended up on my knees on the floor, I slowly started to pop the buttons on his fly open. Edward was watching me with hooded eyes the air rife with sexual energy.

Once I had his fly open, his cock was curved up against the elastic band of his boxer briefs. I pulled down his jeans and then his boxer briefs and his cock sprang free. His thick, long and just as beautiful as I had imagined it, cock.

Yes, it was beautiful.

I grasped the base of his dick, eliciting a hiss and a low groan from Edward. I slowly started to rub him slowly up and down, using his precum as lubricant. Edward's eyes were closed to so I took advantage and licked the head of his cock.

His eyes shot open and right at that moment I engulfed his cock with my mouth.

"Oh my—fuck, Bella. You have no idea how good that feels."

I moaned around his cock while sliding my mouth up and down his thick shaft. I never minded giving blow jobs, but having _Edward's _dick in my mouth was something else. I felt powerful and sexy and he tasted pretty damn good.

Edward was watching me with rapt attention as I licked my way down to his balls. I sucked each one into my mouth and dared to venture lower to lick that sensitive skin right under his sack.

"Fuuuck!"

Edward yanked me up by my shoulders and dropped me on my back on the sofa, his lips attacking mine. He deftly undid the button and zipper on my pants and wasted no time in slipping his hand inside my now damp panties.

"You're so wet for me," Edward groaned, his fingers swirling around my most sensitive flesh.

"Unh, that feels so good, Edward," I moaned as he continued his ministrations.

He removed his hand from me and I immediately missed the contact.

"No, don't stop," I panted.

Before I knew it, my jeans and underwear were on the floor and Edward's face was buried between my legs. His tongue was doing magnificent things to my clit while he pumped three of his fingers in me. It didn't take long before I was screaming his name from my very powerful orgasm.

I was still coming down from or orgasmic high when Edward slammed his cock into me. I couldn't even remember when Edward took his pants off all the way. I gasped at how full and stretched I felt. No one had ever filled me this way.

He pulled almost all the way out before he slammed into me again.

"So tight and wet," he murmured as he slid in and out of me.

"God, Edward, that's so good," I moaned as I brought my hips up to meet every one of his thrusts.

As he fucked me, streams of intelligible words and curses escaped my mouth. He felt so good; I couldn't even care to be embarrassed by my verbal declarations of pleasure.

Edward pulled me up so his back was against the sofa and I was straddling him again. I used the back of the couch as leverage so I could ride Edward's cock. His hands and mouth were every place he could reach, my neck, my breasts, my mouth.

I was starting to get close; I could feel that burning in my belly building up.

"I'm so close. So close." I started to ride his faster and harder.

He rubbed my clit in a circular motion as I bounced on top of him.

"Come for me, baby."

A few seconds later I did.

"Fuck, feeling you come around my cock was so fucking hot, baby."

I continued to bounce up and down on Edward's lap, and I clenched my vaginal muscles to squeeze Edward's cock and I swiveled my hips at the same time. His head fell to the back of the soda and a stream of expletives left that beautiful mouth of his.

Another minute of riding him and I felt his warm release inside me. Edward looked fucking hot while having an orgasm.

I stilled my movements and Edward and I kissed softly, not having energy for anything else as we were utterly spent.

Edward was the first to speak. "That was fucking amazing."

"I'd have to agree with you," I said with a giggle.

There was a pregnant pause before Edward spoke again. "I guess we should get going?"

"Umm yeah…I guess that would be a good idea."

I was about to get up, when he grabbed me. "I don't want this to end. Can I—Maybe I could come back to your place?"

I couldn't help the large grin that spread across my face. "Of course."

I planted a kiss on his lips before getting off of Edward's lap, his now flaccid dick sliding out of me.

We got dressed quickly and I cleaned up the sofa not wanting the cleaning crew to come in and find bodily fluids everywhere.

He drove me back to my place where we ended up having extremely passionate sex two more times.

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I didn't have a chance to close the shades as I was obviously distracted by big cocks, multiple orgasms and the beautiful man who provided them.

I turned to the other side of the bed to find it empty. I reached over and felt the sheets, and they were cold.

I guess he was watching TV in the living room or something.

I grabbed my robe and padded out to the living room. He wasn't there. He wasn't in the kitchen either. I walked back into the bedroom and realized that his clothes were gone.

I frantically looked around on the night stands, in the sheets or on the floor for a note of some kind but didn't find anything. I couldn't comprehend what was going on.

Why would he do this? Why would he sneak out in the middle of the night and not even leave a note or something?

I felt so stupid. I should have known that he was just going to use me. I mean we just met less than a week ago for god sakes! What else could I have expected?

Then it dawned on me, I had all of his information from when I had his tuxedo collected. I was going to give him a piece of my mind.

I took a quick shower and got dressed, only to realize that I left my car at the shop since Edward drove last night. I would have to walk.

At least it was sunny out; it would make the long walk more bearable.

After walking for about 15 minutes, I was about to pass a church across the street where a wedding was obviously being held. There were a couple of white limousines in the front and there were red and white roses adorning the entry way. I guess the ceremony was over because tons of people were outside waiting for the bride and groom to emerge. I saw Alice leave the church and stand next to who I could only assume were the bridesmaids.

Alice had told me she was going to a wedding. I had forgotten it was this weekend. She didn't see me, as everyone was peering inside waiting for the newly married couple to emerge.

I don't know why I waited, or why I decided to watch, but the minute I saw the happy couple emerge I felt sick.

The bride was beautiful with blonde hair and her dress fit her like a glove. She honestly looked like one of those perfect brides from a magazine. It was the groom that made me gasp in horror.

Bronze hair and green eyes.

It was Edward.

I immediately felt nauseous and I couldn't think straight because my mind was a jumbled mess.

I don't know why, but I continued to stand there and watch. I think I may have been frozen in place. I watched them get congratulated by their family and friends and they both looked genuinely happy. As the crowd started to diminish and people started to go to their cars to head to the reception, Edward and his bride started to walk towards their limo.

The driver was waiting there with their door open and the bride slipped in. Edward was about to get into the car when he must have felt my gaze. He looked up and did a double take.

I should have gone over and hit him and scream at him but I couldn't move. He stared at me with a blank look in his eyes. The way a person would look at a stranger. He got in the limo and as the car started to move, I could see Edward lean over and kiss his new wife through the back window.

I don't know how much time passed before the shock of seeing Edward wore off, but by the time I could make a move, there were only a few people dwindling around the church.

I couldn't believe my stupidity. Edward had said he needed the tux for a wedding and it didn't even occur to me that it might be _his_ wedding. Then again he didn't think it necessary to volunteer the information either.

He used me to get his rocks off the night before his wedding. I had never felt so dirty and used in my life. He used me and threw me out like garbage.

I managed to make it to my car, not even bothering to enter the store. There wouldn't be any point in getting Edward's information now. What would I accomplish? I wasn't blameless in all this. I was so distracted by Edward, the right questions never came out.

After only knowing him for four days, I had sex with him. I could have said no. I _should_ have said no. The mother fucker that said hindsight was 20/10 was so right, but I also kind of want to kill whoever it was.

As angry and upset as I was, I couldn't find it in myself to cry. Edward didn't deserve my tears. I drove home with only one resolution in my mind: forget Edward.

Back at my apartment, even though it was still relatively early, I pulled out a bottle of Patron and a glass. I took shot after shot after shot until I was numb and couldn't even remember my own name.

Monday morning, I sat in the parking lot of my store with the engine idling, my hands gripping the steering wheel until my knuckles were white.

How was I going to walk in there and function and do my job properly when assaulted with memories of screwing a taken man in there just three days prior?

I was startled out of my reverie when Alice knocked on my car window and mouthed 'what are you doing' to me.

I promptly shot off the engine and gathered my belongings while Alice waited.

"Morning, Bella. What were you doing in there? You looked like you were thinking so hard, I half expected smoke to come out of your ears."

"It's nothing, I'm just distracted. It's nothing," I responded, quickly shaking my head.

I could see Alice looking at me like she knew I was hiding something from her, so I sped up my walking to avoid her inquiring stares.

I was about to walk to the back to my office but I couldn't do it. I dropped my purse noisily onto the front counter and took a deep breath.

"Bella, it really seems like something is bothering you. You know you can talk to me right? About anything?"

I let out a long sigh. "I know Alice, I just—"I sighed again. "I need some advice."

She waited for me to continue.

"I kind of did something. Something bad and I honestly don't know what to do."

"I think you're going to have to get more specific than that."

I decided to just spit it out. "I had an affair with a married man." I saw Alice's eyes widen with my confession. "But I didn't know he was married. I didn't ask and he didn't tell me." I had to tweak the details of my sordid fling or else Alice might have pieced it together that it was Edward I had fucked.

"We had sex, and then he was gone, and then I saw him with his wife the next day."

"Well, how do you know it was his wife? I mean, it could have been—"

"Alice, I'm sure. I don't know where to go from here."

"Oh honey," she said, as she enveloped me in a warm hug, "I'm so sorry this happened to you. That guy was an asshole for not telling you he was married."

And for the first time, I felt the tears come. I tried to wipe them away quickly but Alice stopped me. "Bella, it's ok to be upset and to cry. You should just let it all out. It'll be cathartic."

"That's the thing; I don't _want _to cry over him. He used me, and I'm just so angry and I feel bad that I'm the one he betrayed his wife with. I wish there were something I could do. I thought we had a connection but I was just a lay to him."

Alice rubbed my back reassuringly. "Bella, it'll be ok. You're going to forget about him and you'll meet someone better that will treat you like a queen. This guy is a loser and a bad husband. Honestly, if it were me in the situation, I probably would have gone to his house and told his wife."

I looked up when the bell on the door rang and my first customer walked in.

"Bella, why don't you go the bathroom, splash some water in your face and I'll take this appointment for you."

"Ok. Thanks Alice. You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too, honey. Now go on."

I locked myself in the bathroom for a few minutes to decompress. Alice's advice really helped and I was going to try my hardest to forget about Edward, since drinking me into a stupor wasn't a practical decision.

I made it through the day without crying once and even going into my office wasn't so bad. I poured myself into my work and that was all the distraction I needed.

That Friday evening, I was sitting in my car outside a house I'd never been before. A few minutes after I pulled up to it, a very familiar silver Volvo was pulling out of the driveway. Apparently luck was on my side.

After the Volvo was a safe distance away, I shut off my car, got out and walked up the pathway to the house. It took a minute to summon enough strength to ring the doorbell, but I did ring it. About thirty seconds later a beautiful, young blonde woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Umm, I'm Isabella Swan and I believe that I can help _you_. I wanted to talk to you about your husband, Edward."

**A/N: If you're seeing this message, that means youve scrolled through all my bad writing. What's another minute to review? ;)**


End file.
